hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Surviving in the Wilderness
Overview All the users of HHW have been dropped in a forest with 10 basic supplies: a bow, 5 arrows, a match, a fishing net, a compass, a flashlight, an ax, one canteen, a sleeping bag, and a backpack. The users must survive for long enough to get rescued, find civilization, or they end up dying. Chapter One Hypercane POV Hype looked around at the area around him. He saw high terrain in all areas around him, but saw three low lying valleys. Hype pulled out his compass. One of these valleys worked north, which was behind him. The other two worked east and west. Hype had no clue which one of these would be the best to take. He didn't know much about the area and didn't have a map to guide him. He knew food was a commodity he could last several days without at the moment, and decided to look for a water source. Not knowing where water was, Hype decided to turn east, hoping that the valley would eventually reach a water source. Hype continued to walk until the sun set, eventually finding a nice place on the hillside to sleep for the night. Hype had trekked a few miles that day. Bob POV Bob looked around, having little knowledge of his location and only having a compass for navigation. He saw big mountains in all but one direction, which went North. Bob turned North, knowing that this direction had the flattest terrain and would allow him the quickest travel. Bob moved Northward throughout the course of the day, stopping when the sun set after nearly 10 miles of walking. Bob, exhausted, drank all the water in his canteen and then went to sleep near a cave. Overnight, however, Bob started hearing growling noises from the cave. Then, a big, black creature stepped out of the cave. Bob looked up, in complete terror. Bob tried to run, but was dehydrated and couldn't run fast at all. The bear slowly started to catch up to Bob. However, he suddenly saw an arrow strike the bear, and it fell to the ground, dead. Bob was amazed. He didn't know who had saved him. and looked around. But he saw darkness, and didn't see who it was. He decided to peacefully go back to sleep and see who it was in the morning. SM POV SM was dropped in a random location as well. He also had no clue where he was. He saw a valley to the east, and decided to turn east. He trekked several miles, when late in the day, he sees something clear. He found a stream! SM felt so lucky to have found a water source and began setting up camp on the shore of the creek. SM had trouble getting a fire started with his match, but did set up a small shelter out of stick supports and placed his fishing net in the stream before going to sleep for the night. Sassmaster POV Sassmaster looked around. He had no clue where he was, but he really liked his location, it was at the crossing point of two valleys. He had a gut instinct that something was waiting out to the east, so he decided to go that direction. He walked until about midday, when he found a great location for a shelter. He spent all afternoon building a decent, but small shelter. But, Sassmaster knew there was no time for sleeping and he knew that he needed to find food quickly, or he would be risking death. The sun was close to setting, but he had a flashlight and had to take the risk. Late that night, Sassmaster's flashlight spotted a big, black creature in the distance- it was a bear. He knew that if he could get this bear, that he would be lucky. He had to take a blind shot, with his flashlight on the ground. He heard the bear fall to the ground and die. He decided to simply sleep there and go and pick up his newly shot bear in the morning, when he would have a bit more energy to go get it. Odile POV Odile looked around the area near him. He saw nothing but steep cliffs and mountains. There really weren't many places for him to travel to. There was only one direction he could go for flat land, and that was south. Odile began to venture south, in hopes of getting lucky and finding something of use. He ventured several miles southward for the day, heading to sleep as the sun set in a position several miles south of where he started. Darren POV Darren looked at the location he got dropped at. This location was meh. He was at the top of a plateau, which led down to smaller valleys on a steep drop that went west and east. Darren knew he couldn't make the jump down without serious injury or even death. He decided it would be best to track the plateau westward and hope to find a safe location somewhere down the line. Darren tracked nearly to the end of the plateau, where there appeared to be a steep hill leading to a river. As the sun was close to setting, he decided it was too close to the end of the day and peacefully fell asleep near the end of the Plateau. MH POV MH looked at the location he was dropped in. he didn't see much from this location. He saw a valley running from east to west, becoming noticeably less prevalent to the east than to the west. He had to pick wisely which direction to go here. going east might just end with a steep cliff and other horrible things, but going west could also be a trap. In the end, he decided going east was his best choice. MH continued to trek eastward for several hours before setting up a camp, having moved several miles from his original spot. Garfield POV Garfield took a close look at his location, He wasn't a fan of this location. He only had one choice of where to go without staying on rocky, stiff terrain. That direction was southeast. Garfield knew turning southeast was a good move, as he wanted to get to flatter terrain. Garfield found his ideal location after discovering a small creek. Garfield built his shelter near the creek, then went to sleep late at night. Brick POV Brick began to take a look at this location. He felt like he had a chance if he could find something. Being in the middle of a valley, he felt his best chances were if he continued Southwesterly. Brick continued to venture this direction until nightfall, falling asleep in the valley nearly 10 miles southwest of where he started. Akio POV Akio assessed his location. He had quite a bit of flat land, though he saw Mountains to the northwest and a valley to the southeast. He knew that valleys tended to be near water sources. Akio took this as a good sign and followed the Valley. After working south, he found the end of a creek at midday. Akio knew this wasn't the ideal location on the creek to be, but decided he would stay overnight, to ensure he had enough energy to move farther down the next day or potentially stumble into another person.Category:Navigation Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:Survival